<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Dangerous to Go Alone by SwoodMaxProductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367478">It’s Dangerous to Go Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions'>SwoodMaxProductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Feel-good, Fi is a good bean, Friendship, Gen, Link is also a good bean, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sword AI/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soul Bond, gently p a t to wake the smol metal bapy, really loosely and completely platonic, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a search for a legendary weapon to protect himself, Link’s affinity for magic makes him a new friend— who is also an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Fi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Dangerous to Go Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking7/gifts">Seeking7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SEEKING ILU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A legendary sword was said to sleep within the Lost Woods. It was only a rumor, spoken of in hushed whispers, but Link needed all the sacred protection he could get. Even after his revival of the older Princess Zelda, the monstrous legions seeking his blood didn’t relent. He had to keep moving, he had to keep going. A legendary sword would certainly help, though...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had spent days wandering the twisted thickets, fending off the beasts of the ancient forest, taking shelter in the hollows of trees like small castles, searching for the sword. Something told him he wasn’t just going in circles. Something deep inside told him he was headed in the right direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After so long, he had almost given up hope. He had entered a gigantic hollow log to begin setting up camp, but found himself not just in a log, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>passageway.</span>
  </em>
  <span> On the other side, the fog cleared, revealing a grove full of sunlight, flocks of songbirds and other small woodland creatures— and one shining sword in a stone pedestal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master Sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link approached the pedestal with awed reverence. Almost in a trance, he reached for it before his mind even caught up with him. He felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> as soon as he touched the hilt. Something deep. Instinctual. Even… </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sword came free of its pedestal with a mystical aurora of light, and something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>clicked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt strangely happy, in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was almost as though the feeling of well-being was coming from somewhere outside of himself, even though it sounded strange in Link’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing the sun’s light filtering through the gnarled sea of trees around the grove beginning to approach the horizon, Link remembered why he had entered the wooden passage in the first place. Ironically, the hollow log he’d begun to take shelter in had led to what was likely one of the safest places Link had ever been. This place was magical. Protected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after setting up his humble camp that Link’s weary body submitted to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t long after that when the vision arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was back in the sacred grove, standing before the great plinth that had held the Master Sword. But instead of a pedestal, the plinth held an altar, much like the one at the North Castle that had held Princess Zelda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This altar was occupied as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lying on the stone platform was the motionless form of… something. Something humanoid in shape, but definitely not human. Nonhuman beings didn’t unnerve Link; in his travels he had seen all sorts of people, from traveling Gorons after their ancient exodus from Death Mountain, to so-called “monsters” who had shown him kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This entity was unlike anything he had ever seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed to be a young girl, or rather, a metallic, elegant </span>
  <em>
    <span>statue</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a young girl. She lay with ruffly sleeves converging atop her abdomen like a surreal funeral effigy, but something in his bones told Link that she was neither dead, nor inanimate, but very much alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite this, she didn’t move as the young hero approached. Her eyes remained closed, even as Link stood over her, wondering what was going on. She was… beautiful. Stately and ethereal, yet with oddly cute, childlike features, all in gleaming, vaguely pearlescent blue metal. He didn’t know what or who she was, but she was amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was also, as he had surmised, heavily unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what to do, Link gently reached out and touched the girl's shoulder. She stirred, but instead of startling </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Link, as he’d thought she would, she instead shifted lethargically </span>
  <em>
    <span>toward</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Her eyelids twitched, and she made a tiny sound, her voice resonant and ethereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, almost weakly, she opened her eyes, great shimmering eyes in a similar blue to her face, just a bit too large to be human, but absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She blinked up at him, something warm and familiar in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though her voice was echoing and otherworldly, he could sense the fondness in her words. She floated upwards, sitting up and “standing” before him before bowing. What he’d thought were sleeves weren’t actually sleeves— they were a bifurcated, winglike cloak of sorts, and it seemed the mysterious girl lacked arms altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You— you know my name…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I have accompanied many of your predecessors. I share a connection to those with the unbreakable spirit of the Hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was stunned. He had never imagined anything like this. He hadn’t just found a powerful weapon. He had found a living, sentient being. How long had she been there? He felt a twinge of guilt— had he known the legendary sword was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would have sought her out right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to clarify that I can sense your current emotions, and because of this, I want you to know that you should in no way feel as though you are at fault. In fact, I thank you for finding me, Master Link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart soared. Fi was such a kind soul... The spirit took his hand, her cloak behaving similarly to the arms she lacked, soft ruffles engulfing his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is good to see you again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link woke from his most restful sleep in weeks to the songs of birds and the rustling of the wind through the trees. Something told him that his dream had been more than just a dream. He looked to the Master Sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a small chiming sound, a subtle glow catching his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the most reassuring thing Link had ever felt in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t alone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>